


CKR/HD Voyeurism

by china_shop



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Fandom RPF
Genre: Crack, Fic, Llamas, M/M, Mary Sue, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need disguises! Shall we dress up as Mounties? If we did, would Fraser arrest us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CKR/HD Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> mergatrude was having a no good horrible very bad day, so I tried to cheer her up.

**china_shop:** *hugshugshugshugshugshugshugshugshugs*

*hugh*

*hugh&callum*

*CRUISELINER*

 **mergatrude:** Eeeeeeee!

 **china_shop:** Hugh is licking Callum's neck when we walk past them on the way to dinner. Callum's leaning back against him with his head tilted to the side, and Hugh's arms are wrapped around him -- chest and waist -- holding him tight. Hugh's bent over like a vampire, his tongue sliding over Callum's skin, tasting his heat.

I try not to stare but I can't help it, and I trip over my feet and land with a resounding thud on the hard wooden deck. You land on top of me, apparently having fallen prey to a similar problem.

Callum's eyes fly open, and Hugh's head jerks up, and they're both staring at us, somewhat hostilely. "It's them again," Callum mutters.

"I'll sic Dief on them," Hugh tells him.

 **mergatrude:** I would so totally fall over. We have to get better at this stealth voyeurism thing, because I want to watch that a LOT!

 **china_shop:** Hee! Yeah. We need disguises! Shall we dress up as Mounties? If we did, would Fraser arrest us?

 **mergatrude:** He would. But it would be fun. We could do what PG said in the dvd commentary and have Fire Dept buttons so it's not a proper uniform.

 **china_shop:** What if Hugh and Callum didn't notice us? Then, by now, Hugh's hands would be clutching Callum through Callum's worn t-shirt, groping his hip and lower, thumb slipping below Callum's waistband. Hugh's other thumb would rub across Callum's collarbone. And Callum would be grinding back against him. Maybe he'd groan a little, and he'd push back, a sudden edge of aggression, so hard that they stagger against the railing, and Hugh growls and turns Callum in his arms, and Callum wraps himself around Hugh and kisses him, wet and hard and dirty.

At which point I'd probably get embarrassed and stop watching.

*coughs in a demure ladylike fashion*

 **mergatrude:** Melted! I'm melted, and they're going to find me as a little puddle on the deck.

 **china_shop:** That is an EXCELLENT DISGUISE!!!


End file.
